Digging up the Past
by Windy Voice
Summary: Several SeeD cadets transfer from Trabia to Balamb. Seifer, Zell, Squall and Selphie are helping over-see the training...Who is Emilia Veros? *creepy music plays*
1. Chapter 1

Digging up the Past 

By: _A Voice in the Wind_

Dedicated to: Reviewers!! I LUV YOU ALL!  ADMIRE MANY OF YOU, TOO!

"OhMyGodOhMyGodOhMyGod…Wait, no, --OhMyGod!!" Selphie was jumping up and down on her seat; nearly ramming her head into the ceiling in the process "The new issue of 'Weapons Monthly' is out! Irvy, take me to the city to get it!!! I wanna get the new issue!!!!!!!" she tugged on Irvine's hand "Come on you big dope! A night in the city would be gooood for us!" she tugged more insistently on his hand, almost making his fork fly out of his hand "ARGH! Quistis, help me…!" she whined while leaning her whole body weight towards the cafeteria entrance. Irvine suddenly let go of her hand, which had turned white. 

A big 'bang' was heard while Selphie hit the ground in a heap, knocking over several chairs. She picked herself up, ignoring the muffled laughter among her peers. Even Squall had a 'smile' on, which was really just a tugging on the sides of his mouth.  

"Irvine Kinneas, that was NOT funny! I demand you take me to Deling City! Right _now_! And if you DON'T, why I'll, …I'll…--"  

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"New students from: Trabia Garden : have arrived. SeeDs: Rege Ulfson, _Commander_ Squall Leonhart, Yauri Fantasy, Seifer Almasy, Baceon Fat, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Scarlet Fevor, please report to the Garage to pick up your student(s). That is all."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Squall stood up first, giving a curt nod to the 'gang', and heading out of the cafeteria, his long strides eating up ground. Zell and Selphie both jumped up at the same time, knocking over their chairs. Selphie emitted annoyance at being interrupted. She looked sternly to Irvine. "We'll finish this conversation later. See ya 'round."  With that she walked out of the cafeteria, a smile already replacing her annoyed look. Zell just grabbed another hot dog off his plate and shoved it in his mouth. He was rather disappointed. Zell had hoped to break his previous record of 28 hot dogs in 7 minutes, but now he wouldn't be able to.  He quickly waved bye to his friends and walked towards the Garage. 

While walking down the hall he spotted Seifer Almasy walking with his usual group of cronies, Fujin and Rajin. 

Seifer really hadn't changed his attitude much. He was still known around the school as 'that arrogant bastard', but was also known as 'lapdog' by the more daring people. Seifer had toned down his 'tude towards Zell and Squall, probably just because they had given him a second chance and he didn't want to ruin it, although there were some extravagant rumors flying around the school about 'favors'.   

Fujin and Rajin had enticed Seifer into coming back to the Garden about 3 months after Ultimecia. He'd been living in some fishing place up till then.  Seifer had graduated with flying colors, and easily reached a high-level SeeD position within 2 weeks of his graduation. Hyperion still gleamed at his side, an impressive sight. It was rumored that only 5 people had ever touched Hyperion after it's making—Seifer, Fujin, Rajin, Ultimecia, and Squall. How Squall had joined the small group was anyone's guess, but as most legends, it had started out as rumor and then snowballed. 

Seifer walked with that same 'I own you and that patch of Earth you walk on' gait, and still sneered anytime Chickenwuss or Puberty Boy passed, although he had stopped teasing Zell and goading Squall into fights. As he walked closer and closer towards the Garage, apprehension surrounded him. Even Fujin and Rajin noticed. Seifer's eyebrows were drawn into a frown, and his eyes were bright with hidden turmoil. Fujin had found him, beat and bloodied, in a small wood in the middle of nowhere, and she still remembered the sickly feeling in her stomach as she had approached him, wondering if he was alive or dead. 

"WRONG?" asked Fujin, cutting into the air of apprehension.

"No, Fujin, it's nothing…Cid didn't call you, perhaps you should go back?" it was phrased as a question but was really a hidden order.

"I dunno, Seif—OUCH!" Rajin yelled out, making all eyes turn towards him. He grabbed his shin and hopped along. "Fuuujjin…. why'd you go an' do that, ya know?!  I didn't do nothing to you, ya know?!"

Fujin turned her hard glare to him "STUPID! NEED BRECKFAST! COME!" and with that she abruptly turned around, grabbing Rajin's shoulder, leaving Seifer alone in his thoughts.

"SEIFER! There you are! Over here!" Cid's voice carried through the Garage, echoing and throwing his voice back at him. Cid was standing next to a petite red-haired woman, who in turn was standing next to a ship that resembled the Ragnorak in structure, but was painted various shades of blue with the SeeD insignia on the side. 

Cid's voice once again boomed off the walls, "Hello SeeDs of Balamb Garden Military Academy! With the Lunar Cry bringing forth so many high level monsters-" some snickering was heard from the back of the group "-we have had more requests for SeeD than usual, especially from around Dollet. Many students from Trabia Garden have come here to train and acquaint themselves with the area. _You_, having nothing better to do,-" he looked out pointedly to the crowd of SeeD's, "will help and guide them around the Garden, supervise their training and help with tests and prerequisites." Some scattered groans were heard from the crowd.   Cid cleared his throat. "As I have said, _having nothing better to do, _you will help train and set down fundamentals for these future SeeDs. Any questions?

Seifer's arm shot up. Cid repressed a roll of his eyes. Seifer was full of sarcastic remarks. "Go ahead, Seifer…"

"Ok, then." A pause from Seifer "Do we get paid?" A few laughs were heard, quickly stilled by a glare from Cid. Cid _did_ seem to be considering it, at least. Cid rolled his eyes. "Why the heck not? You will all receive an Instructor's pay- as long as you keep to your guidelines. NO funny business." He looked at Seifer. Seifer raised his hands in mock surrender and shrugged his shoulders. Cid wondered who the hell would be stupid enough to assign this to Seifer Almasy. At least Selphie, Zell, and Squall would keep him in line. Cid turned his attentions back towards the group.

"The students will be unloading their stuff in a few minutes, so please make yourselves helpful and carry their stuff to their dorms. A quick tour and a spar at the Training Center could help them get acquainted, so in one-hour meet together in the 'secret place'. We're all SeeD here, ok? No reason to be secretive around them…" another roll of Cid's eyes completed _that_ speech, and the first student walked out of the ship. 

"Now, I will assign particular students to SeeD's, so listen closely! 

Ashley Hamlett, Scarlet Fevor. Derrick Gurd, Baceon Fat. Chelsea Briggs, Zell Dincht,-" a girl with a gothic air about her walked out of the ship "- Cloud Strife*, Selphie Tilmitt.  Emilia Veros, Seifer Almasy---…" it went on and on like that, Cid reading off the names of 15 students, each getting paired up with a SeeD.

There were 15 students and 8 SeeDs, and Seifer was the lucky SeeD to only get assigned one student; everyone else had two. He turned to his student to lay down the rules of being 'the great pricks' partner, but found only air. He had missed her off the ship, wanting to play tic-tac-toe with himself rather than listen to Cid, and now he didn't even know what she looked like. How could he find her with all these new students?! He silently swore to himself as he walked back to the cafeteria. Maybe she was there? He would have to find…Emilia Veros. Why did that name sound familia- Seifer stopped the thought before he even completed it. No need to get suspicious. But he just couldn't shake the air of apprehension that settled on his shoulders. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_A/N: So why is Seifer getting so edgy? Who's Emilia Veros? High-level monsters? Dun dun dun dunnnn…tune in next time to find out! Unless you think it's crap. I wrote it while I was tired, and I could do some revising. Ok, lots of revising. Don't pick on the author. Just tell me whether to scrap, keep, or do over when I'm fresh.  _

_*CLOUD STRIFE IS NOT THE CLOUD FROM FF7! JUST LOOKS LIKE HIM, AND I HAPPEN TO LIKE THAT NAME! THAT IS ALL…! ^^ This is dedicated to the reviewers! Oh, yeah, Chapter 6 of Melting Walls is up. That's all._

_TBC TBC TBC TBC TBC ………_


	2. Chapter 2

Digging up the Past By: A Voice in the Wind 

Dedicated to: REVIEWERS! I LUV YOU ALL! ADMIRE MANY OF YOU, TOO! 

"I want to run down the halls of my high school, 

scream at the top of my lungs; 

I've just found out that there no such thing as a real world,

just a lie you've got to rise above…"

++++++++++++++

Slash

Hack

Jab

Slash

Hack

"Firaga…"

Her hand came towards the T-rexaur, a ball of flaming fire being held within it.  A resonating yelp of pain came from the said monster, and it turned tail and ran. She watched it go while strapping on her leather gloves. They elongated her fingers, making them seem long and supple, disguising the strength behind them. She quickly picked up her weapon and strapped it to her hips. Several knives and guns were hidden beneath the folds of her long leather coat, which resembled Seifer's trench coat, save that it was leather (duh) and the purest black. The bottom hovered ½ an inch above the ground, stirring up dust in small clouds whenever she moved. A white shirt and black shorts underneath the coat completed her attire. She had brown hair, which looked as if it had been thrown carelessly into a ponytail. Her shoes laced up, and she had a silver chocker around her neck that said "Veros".  

She quickly turned around as she heard the sound of skin hitting skin. Someone was clapping. She scanned the area, noticing two small brunettes, and a blonde standing behind her. One of the brunettes had a weapon with two sticks of wood, the other with two scythes. The boy had a gunblade that was drawn out. One of the brunettes, the one with pigtails, suddenly jumped over to her. 

"Heya!!!! That was coolio! How'd ya do that?! What's your name?! I'm Selphie!!" the words poured out of the brunette's mouth easily. She had wide eyes, and was bouncing around the clearing, barely standing in one place before jumping to another spot. Emilia just blinked for a few moments, amazed that the girl could even talk that fast. Selphie bounded back over to her "_Heeeyyyy_!!! Didja hear me?! What's yur name?"

Surprisingly, the blonde behind Selphie stepped forward. "'Lo, Emi! 'Member me? Cloud?" 

Emilia replied with a small shot of sharpness "Yes, _Cloud_, I remember you, I saw you an hour ago, how could I forget? We're just switching Gardens. Nothing huge." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Who are you stuck with as your SeeD trainer, by-the-way?"

Cloud used his shoulders to point to the girl with pigtails, who was turning over rocks by the stream. 

Emilia looked taken back  "She's a SeeD? Are you sure? Doesn't really look the part, does she? "

Cloud shook his head in the 'no' fashion. "Hey, Emi, are you going to the spar here? It's in 30 minutes." Cloud looked around as if searching for someone. The other brunette, Maria, was fighting a Grat, easily beating it down, while Selphie, his SeeD trainer, was turning over rocks and shouting every time she discovered a bug.  "Where's your SeeD, Emi? Do you know her-" "Ooooo! A bug!!"  "..name? Or were you even listening?" 

She shrugged. "_His_ name is Seifer Almasy. I don't know where he is, or what he looks like. …But his name sounds familiar. I feel like I'm forgetting something. I remember reading _something_ a few months ago…" they slipped into silence, each contemplating their own thoughts. Cloud broke out of silence first, putting his blade back in its holster. 

"Well, I'll see ya, I guess." Emilia just grunted a "Goodbye" before Cloud walked off deeper into the Training Center; ~he was trying to find the large clearing that they would meet at. Unfortunately for him, he was leaving the clearing they would all spar at. Emilia sat down, moving her gunblade out of her way. She took out a bloodied rag and proceeded to clean it.  

A rustling in the bushes distracted her from the job at hand, and she dropped the rag and quickly had Lumos into attack position, the blade shimmering in the dim light. Cid appeared from the bushes, flanked by Xu and Quistis. Emilia sheathed Lumos, and saluted Xu and Quistis, then Headmaster Cid. She had met them earlier on the trip from Trabia Garden. 

"Hello, Emilia!" Quistis walked over to her "Will you be participating in the spar tonight?"

The brunette shrugged, "I dunno. It depends on what weapons people will use."

"Ahh… I use a whip…-" the blonde motioned to Save the Queen hooked to her thigh "-and many students use nunchucks, staffs, and guns. Of course, the guns won't be real." 

Emilia looked disappointed. "I don't think I will, then. I use a gunblade, and have yet to find another gunblader besides Cloud…and he's not what you'd call the best, if you know what I mean. He's never beat me…" Emilia sighed and sat back down.  Quistis looked surprised. "Really? We've only got two SeeD gunblader's, and both are male. More students are trying the gunblade out since Squall started using it, but most can't even lift it, let alone _use_ it. May I see it?" Emilia usually would deny such a request, but since an Instructor was asking, she thought it proper to let her see it. Emilia reluctantly unsheathed her weapon, turning it so Quistis could see the picture of a fireball emblazoned on its side. "She's called 'Lumos' because of the fireball. I got her fitted to me 4 years ago. The sister weapon went to my brother, who joined the Galbadian army. He died in a skirmish."

Quistis stayed silent for a second, and then apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Huh? You just asked to see Lumos. Don't worry about it. I'm over him…" Emilia trailed off into silence. She quickly brought a hand up to wipe off her nose, which had started running. Quistis contemplated this new piece of information, turning it over in her mind, looking for weak points in Emilia's story. 

_'Why _am I looking for weak points? She's just a student.' Quistis was reassuring herself when Emilia suddenly interrupted the blonde's thoughts. 

"So...who is the other gunblader 'sides Squall?" 

"Oh. That would be Seifer Alm-" Quistis was half finished with her answer when Seifer stepped into the clearing.  "Hey, _Instructor_, have you seen a girl named Emilia Veros around? I lost the little brat while I was waiting outside the ship. I've checked the classrooms, dorms-" Quistis continued as if Seifer wasn't there. "_As I was saying_, Seifer Almasy is the other wieldier of a gunblade around here." The blonde pointed at the tall man standing in front of them who was rattling off all the places he'd looked for Emilia. "-and also the cafeteria. I can't find the brat! She's disappeared!" raved Seifer.

"Well, actually, she's right in front of you, Almasy." And with that Quistis disappeared into the underbrush, rustling a few plants then slipping into the forest seamlessly. A small blush started to creep across Seifer's cheeks. 

"Uhhh….hi?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I can't wait till my family reunion, 

I'm gonna bust out the double doors,

And when I stand on these tables before you,

 You will know me, yes you'll know who I am."

A/N: In this chapter, Emilia is described. I was shooting for the 'woman power' thing. Just imagine Laura Croft with a long, black, leather jacket. Yea. Last chapter I mentioned made-up characters with names of authors I like : Baconfat, (Baceon Fat), Scarlet Fever (Scarlet Fevor), Yaoifantasy (Yauri Fantasy). I would've named lots more, but unfortunately have only 15 students. The song used above I don't know the name of, but I SHALL find out. (Hopefully) I also changed some of the words. But how can you OWN words? It's impossible. Cheating the system! *police heard in background*

 Remember: THE CLOUD STRIFE IN THIS FIC IS NOT CLOUD STRIFE FROM FF7!  ^^ KK, go read and review 'Melting Walls' after this!! I need at least 1 review for the next chappy! ^_~

Click the button BELOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Digging up the Past 

By: A Voice in the Wind

Dedicated to: REVIEWERS!! I LUV YOU!! I. LUV. YOU!!

+++

"Yea, sure. Look, you don't have to worry about me bothering you. I didn't exactly choose to get transferred, or stuck with such an ass for a partner." Emilia turned around and swaggered out towards the edge of the clearing, looking almost amused. She'd heard he was a cold, heartless son-of-a-bitch, but from what she'd seen he didn't sound so bad…but his name kept echoing in the back of her head, calling attention to itself.

Seifer Almasy 

Seifer Almasy 

Seifer Almasy

Why did that name mean something? She was absolutely sure she'd never seen him in her whole life, but yet his name echoed in the back of her mind. 

'A sorceress's knight.' Emilia's GF, Doomtrain, interrupted her thoughts.

'What?'

'Ultimecia's knight.' It was said* with a hint of annoyance 'you know, the one that was seen giving out Ultimecia's orders and such? I can't believe you forgot! He was on _every _wanted poster _every_where! Now how do you think I feel with such an idiot for a master?' 

'Well, it _is_ your fault I forgot…' Emilia retorted.

'Whatever…' Doomtrain went dormant with nothing else to say. They both knew that old memories were the first to go, not new ones, so Doomtrain added a mark to his board for 'Conversations Won'. It was the first mark he'd made on the board since inventing it, and Doomtrain was gleeful for the chance to finally use it. 

With her internal conversation over, Emilia decided that she wanted a better look at the Knight. She wondered why she'd forgotten about what he looked like. The staff at Trabia G had passed out posters everyday to students stating various facts on Seifer. Emilia had never taken one, though. Why should she? She hadn't even belonged to Garden before it was blown up; it was their problem.    

+++++

Damn Damn Damn. He'd already made a bad impression, and after Ultimecia, he had tried to make **good** impressions on people who didn't know him. Seifer just stood there, waiting for his name and old "occupation" to sink into Emilia's mind.  

Yep, there it was, she was turning around…a look of…wonder? Not hate, no fear, just wonder. That was unexpected.

"Your Seifer Almasy? The lapdog?" asked Emilia, with a look of disbelief on her face. 

"Well, I don't exactly prefer lapdog as my nick-name, but it's better than what I've been called before…" Seifer trailed off, unsure of what the brunette wanted.  Maybe an autograph? 

"What, are you expecting to jump you, or something? I wasn't at Trabia Garden when it went 'boom', so no worries there…you just…didn't really look like the mad-man I've been hearing about." replied Emilia.

Seifer replaced his smirk with a distant, sad look, "Don't judge a book by its cover. I've done worse things than you could even dream of, little girl." Instead of getting a bad reaction from his new recruit, she merely flipped him off lazily, making a few rude comments under her breath.  He thought he heard a "Whatever", but it was too garbled to tell. Seifer smiled wryly at the thought; a classic Squall-case. Introverted, almost no friends except for the few willing to put up with them, never reaching out-…yep, Seifer had seen it all now. Sorceress, Knights, and introverted little brats; --the world was in deep trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days slipped through everyone's hands like sand in an hourglass; all of the transfer students were settled in, the missions had all been given out, and everyone had established a certain pace. You got up, ate breakfast, went to class, ate, went to class, ect…ect…  It was like a broken record, playing over and over again. Squall was wearing down, and one day he just erupted at the cafeteria table. "Hyne! Sometimes I wish there was another Sorceress in this God forsaken place!" he then tried to trudge out of the cafeteria, but found his way blocked by Xu.  

Xu's voice was rather sharp and forbidding, but at the same time professional. "Mr. Leonhart, Mrs. Trepe, and Mr. Almasy are to report to Cid's office as soon as possible. I think there's something you should see."  She then turned on her heel towards the cafeteria door and proceeded to the elevator that would take her to Cid.  

+++++++++++++

A/N: HEY! What up? And a bad reaction is not just a simple flipping off to Seifer. It'll take me a while to get the next chappy up… classes suck! I hate 'em. Also I am assuming Trabia was rebuilt. Forgot to put that. *Duh* Stupid me.  I'm a ditz…*sigh* What has the Garden Headmaster found???!! EEKK!

Thank You, Harper, for the name of the song. It's No Such Thing by John Mayer. (Now you can't sue me!! I don't think…) 

Angelfaced: Thankies!! Me luv you! *glomps* 

Fernalidana: Thank you! On your concerns about Seifer acting OOC, I just wanted to show how BORING Cid's speeches were. Even the mighty Seifer is pulled down to Zell's level when Cid takes the podium.  ^.^

If you've read Starlight, by yaoifantasy, the prequel is out. And she needs/ wants 200 reviews before she'll write the sequel. And I wanna sequel. 

* Is it _said _or _thought_? I didn't know what to put, but 'said' sounded better. Now click that button. Please?


End file.
